


Unconscious kisses

by Anarik



Series: On tumblr first [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Stiles kisses Derek a lot. The problem? He doesn't realize he's doing it.





	Unconscious kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me.
> 
> The text message is supposed to be read 'exclamation mark, question mark'.
> 
> Have fun and fluff!

Stiles laughed the first five minutes after Scott told him he stole a kiss from Kira without even thinking it. He said 'only you,man' and laughed a little bit more because, Scott pouting embarrassed? _Too good_.

  
When Stiles kisses Derek goodbye, just giving him a peck in the lips, one time he stayed back helping him clean after the pack was gone, he doesn't realize what he's doing. He just does, says goodbye and goes to his car without realizing Derek is watching him from the door. When he looks up, just before turning around in the Jeep, Derek is still there and he just thinks fondly _he's just waiting for me to leave_ , and waves him goodbye, Derek returning the wave as he smiles a little.

  
It just sort of escalates from there. Stiles giving him pecks on the lips when he says hi, when he says bye, when he catches Derek doing something he likes in the kitchen. He does it when they're alone, when the pack is there, in public, in private.

  
One time, when he's going home with Scott in the passenger seat, Stiles humming a song that's playing on the radio, Scott can't take it anymore.

  
"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Derek?"

  
"What?" Stiles snorts. "I'm not dating Derek" and Scott frowns because his heartbeat is calm when he says it.

  
"Then why do you kiss him all the time if you're not dating?"

  
"I don't kiss him Scott." Stiles says amused, looking at him briefly with a 'are you crazy?' stare and then looking at the road again.

  
"You totally do, dude. Like. All the time. When you say hi or goodbye, mostly" and Scott catches the change in Stiles heartbeat because _he's thinking_ and prepares himself for the violent brake that's coming.

  
"Why didn't you tell me I've been kissing Derek!?" He asks alarmed, after the aforementioned violent brake. Scott just thanks the gods and the moon that the road is empty.

  
"Well, man, I figured you were doing it consciously. Why would I tell you 'hey, man, I've noticed you've been kissing Derek. Are you like, doing it unconsciously?' Huh?" Scott stares at him with an eyebrow raised and Stiles takes his phone out.

  
A few seconds later, a group text, sans Derek, is on his box, he sighs tired as he reads out loud "'I've been kissing Derek Hale!!?? Why didn't you tell me!!??????? Since when I've been doing this!!!???', seriously, Stiles?"

  
"If you're not going to help, shut up."

  
And the pack's answers are the same as Scott's. So, while freaking out, Stiles retreats to his room and doesn't get out of there because yes, he is in love with Derek but not remembering when did he start giving him kisses? That's just a whole new level.

  
He doesn't go to the Hale house for nearly a month. Doesn't even go to pack meetings. And then he starts getting messages from everyone asking what did he do to Derek because _he's pouting, and frowning, and keeps looking at the door waiting for you to come_ and he may or may have not have a text from Lydia saying _you broke him. If you don't go there in this immediate minute and kiss him senseless, so help me god, there will not be something to kiss left of you_.

And yeah, that does the trick.

  
Stiles arrives to the Hale house, heart pounding, and the door is closed. _Maybe Derek's not home?_ And he's really tempted to just, turn around and never come back. But Lydia's threat is still hanging around his head so he just decides to suck it up and knock the door. A few minutes pass and the door opens to show an angry looking Derek, frown in place and a big pout on his mouth and he looks so adorable Stiles wants to kiss him.

  
"Are we dating?" He blurts out instead and Derek's expression changes immediately to a very fond look and a little smile.

  
"Yeah. Or at least I thought we were" he answers, and there's a little tone that gives away how hurt he really is.

  
"Oh, no. We're dating. We're so dating. You can't step back now." Stiles says smiling.

  
"I wasn't going to" and Stiles kisses him senseless just like Lydia told him to do.

  
And it's so much better when he knows he's doing it.


End file.
